


Make Them Believe

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Rogues won, Selina risks it all on a little roleplay for her birdie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Believe

Dinah had to fight to keep her head down, wanting to glare murderously at the entire room. The collar on her throat was choking her, or maybe it was the sheer psychological weight of it. She could feel too much air on her skin, the wisps of her hair touching bare shoulders from where they had swept it up.

The only thing that kept her from making them kill her was that someone had to escape to lead a rebellion. It would only be a matter of enduring, of surviving, until the chance came. She had to, to be true to her heritage...and she cut her thoughts off. She could not think of the JSA, the League; if she did, it would be the end of her ability to pretend.

She felt a hand caress her shoulders, then back to her neck and up to teasingly float over an ear.

"Keep your feathers down enough, pretty bird, and we might get you out of here," came a very familiar voice in a low whisper, but the woman stepping into view did not look like the owner of that familiar voice. Dinah risked a peek up toward the face, seeing the large mask of Lady Vic there, just as the costume was very much Lady Vic's.

The twitch of the lips was all Selina, though.

"Steer clear of Deathstroke, Grodd, and Savage," Dinah managed to whisper back. 

"On top of it already," Selina answered, but her voice took on the snobbish tones of English aristocracy.

Hope flared high in Dinah's heart; between them, they stood a fighting chance.

'Lady Vic' made her way toward Cheetah, and the pair approached Black Adam. He was known to be more fair of the upper crust of the Society. Part of it was their attempt to turn on him; the other was his own family affairs, or so the rumor mill went. Dinah could not hear what was said, but the impostor in Lady Vic's costume looked smugly satisfied as the meeting dragged on.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah had been taken to a bedroom, and bound to the bed there. She could move, but the leash tethering her was resisting all efforts to break it. The collar they had secured on her prevented her Cry, and she was beginning to think maybe Selina hadn't been so successful in her plan after all.

Then the door opened and 'Lady Vic' walked in, coming straight to the bed and striking Dinah across the face. It was rough, strong...and the set of Selina's mouth said she hated having to do it.

"Let's get something straight right now, little songbird. I expect to get my just desserts for all the humiliation you have put me through in recent years," the British accented voice told her.

Through the haze from the unexpected blow, Dinah got the point. They were being watched, and this was going to get tricky. 'Lady Vic' did have a valid claim for revenge, though, Dinah thought to herself. Smart of Selina, and she wondered just how much Selina had researched this as well as how. If Oracle was still free, there was an even better chance at success.

"Still smarting over your ride in the trunk?" Dinah sniped at her, earning a hand thrust into her hair, pulling her head back, making the collar bite in.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, pretty little bitch," 'Lady Vic' told her in no uncertain tones. "Or I'll show you just how viciously I want you stripped of every bit of your dignity."

Despite herself, Dinah felt a shiver of desire. It had been many, many years since Selina had shown her how nice a girl could be. "Come on, babe; you can't ever get enough payback for me abandoning you with 'Stroke in the gorilla's hands," Dinah taunted, partly because it was expected, and partly to be sure it looked like she was buying it in case the merc was watching the tapes of this room.

"Babe, is it?" The masquerading woman cocked her head sideways before striking a backhanded blow that forced Dinah back onto the bed. "Well, then, dearie, since you seem to have a liking for your own kind, shall we play a little game?" 

The supposed assassin moved swiftly, pinning Dinah to the bed and securing her hands and feet. She removed the tether with a key, removing one obstacle to Dinah's freedom. The knots on the bindings she had produced looked real enough for a camera, but Dinah could tell they were trick knots. A certain tug, and she'd be able to be free, in case this went sideways on them.

"I have to say, the harem look is even more sluttish than your usual costume. I can't even begin to wonder what possessed you to go back to a hooker's gear from that little number you had when we crossed paths," 'Lady Vic' told her, running a hand up and down Dinah's body.

The heroine 'tugged' and 'resisted' those touches. "Get your hands off me, bitch!" she snapped, trying to remember she really did need to look like she hated this, despite how crisp her nipples were, and the fact she would be enjoying herself if they were private.

"Did you know, dearie, that just like a man cannot help but react to certain stimulation, a woman will respond to the right touches despite herself?" the impostor crooned, hand slipping beneath the band of the sheer pants of the humiliating costume. 'Lady Vic' lounged lazily near her captive, one hand up and playing with her neck, as far as the cameras could see.

Dinah felt enough pressure there to know that collar was going to be highly ineffective by the time Selina was done, but the fingers caressing over her curls were far more distracting.

"Bull," Dinah spat at her, trying to buck away like she ought to. 'Lady Vic' responded by slipping one finger along her folds, caressing slowly, lazily, along the sensitive skin there. "Stop." The finger shifted, finding the hooded node hidden there, and began to stroke a circle around it. "Vic...don't!" The circles tightened, until the small bundle of nerves was the sole focal point, and Dinah was squirming to try and get away from it. "Please!"

"Oh, I think you should say that again, songbird," 'Lady Vic' told her.

"Bitch," Dinah snapped, but her hips flexed more toward the finger than away.

"Cunt," 'Lady Vic' cheerfully replied. "See, just a number of nerves, easily manipulated, making you respond," she added, one final stroke along the node as the collar fully fritzed under her careful sabotage, and Dinah bit her lip rather than cry out at the way the caress sent her right over the edge. "Oh, I do hope they got that all on tape, dearie...I'd love to have a copy to watch later tonight."

Dinah's mind whirled past the pleasure haze enough for her to glare at her 'captor'. Inwardly she took the 'later tonight' for a when, as the impostor rose from the bed, leaving her supposedly bound and humiliated.

"Cheerio, songbird." With that, 'Lady Vic' exited the bedroom.

Later tonight would certainly get interesting, and Dinah would have to thank Selina properly once she was free.


End file.
